Chilly Love
by AndySixxElijahhGoldsworthy3xx
Summary: What happens when Clare forgets her sweater on a freezing February day? Well Eli comes to the rescue of course!


** Hola Fellow readers! I know I disappeared for like ever, but I am back! Updates will be way more frequent for me because I just figured out how to upload from my iPhone, woo! So here's just a little one shot I thought of when I was cold I class the other day, I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Degrassi (: **

It was a cold, wintry february morning at Degrassi. I stood at my locker looking in my small mirror. My eyes were as frigid of a blue as the sky today, a red tint covered my nose and cheeks thanks to the freezing winds. My auburn hair layed in it's natural curls just above my shoulders while I slowly applied a thin swish of mascara to my eyelashes.

I put away my makeup and blew into my numb hands attempting to warm them. I was extremly mad at myself for forgetting my sweater in the car. I watched my mom drive off without even remebering my uncovered arms were exposed. I trudged into Degrassi freezing miserably.

I reached up to grab my math book off my locker shelf and it fell to the floor with a thud. I groaned and leaned down only to be met by a pair of hands.

"Quite clumsy today now are we Edwards?"

"More like frozen to the bone," I said, grabbing my text book from Eli.

"I can tell Rudolph," Eli smirked at me.

"You know for a boyfriend you're pretty hurtful."

"Ouch Plath you wound me!"

I rolled my eyes and Eli took my hands in his. He rubbed them together warming my poor frigid fingers.

"Where's your sweater Frosty?" Eli quirked an eyebrow at me.

I glared at him, "When you're in a heated car it's pretty easy to forget you need your sweater."

Eli laughed and shrugged of his sweatshirt, "Here."

"No Eli you need this, you'll freeze, I'll be fine."

Eli slipped the sweatshirt around me, "I won't be cold Clare, trust me."

"But-"

"No buts, I love you," Eli kissed my lips quick distracting me from my thought process.

"I love you too, thank you" I hugged Eli's waist.

Eli kissed my forehead, "Ill see you in English."

"See ya," I smiled as Eli walked off.

I closed my locker and headed to my first period- history. I was dreading this class, trudging through the halls as slow as possible. I pushed my arms through the sleeves of eli's sweater one at a time. It was so warm, I was finally so warm.

I walked into Perino's class and sat down in my usual desk- one row from the back.

"Goodmorning class, toda.."

I lacked the will to listen this morning, so I pulled my hands inside my sweater sleeves and curled my fingers around the back fabric. I leaned my head on my right hand as I got list in my thoughts.

I was so glad to finally be warmed up. The weather was freezing, even for Canada. I felt the soft strands of fabric embrace my arms and I turned my face to meet my shoulder. I slowly inhaled the scent of the black cotton. It smelt just like Eli, a mix of shaving cream and calon with a woodsy twist.

I closed my eyes and it felt as if I was lying right there in Eli's arms. I sighed.

" , would you like to rejoin the class and answer my question?" and about 17 other pairs of eyes stared at me.

I blinked, "Im sorry could you repeat the question?"

BRRRINNG

"Saved by the bell, be prepared for tomorrows quiz everyone." Perino scratched the back of his neck and sat back at his desk.

I breathed a sign of relief and got out of that class as fast as I could.

I walked quickly and swiftly to English, dodging sluggish niners and kissing couples.

I reached English in a matter of seconds and I walked through the door to find I was the first one there.

I sat at my desk and got out my notebook. I then resumed my position from history as I waited for class to start up.

Kids began filing in, all fimilar faces, but none of the ones I was looking for.

Soon enough Adam slipped into his seat beside me.

"Nice sweater," Adam smirked and flicked my hood.

"Thanks," I said, not really caring to divulge into detail right now. I turned and began to rummage through my bag for a pencil.

I found a sharp one and shifted foward, but nearly had a heart attack when I was met with Eli's smirk.

"Jesus Christ!" I breathed.

"Oh my! Such a sharp tongue !"

I rolled my eyes and snuggled into my sweater.

"I see you're enjoying my clothing," Eli smirked and intertwined our fingers.

"Your clothing? Not anymore," I laughed.

Eli raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

I nodded and burrowed deeper into the oversized warmth. Eli rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Well I do think you look quite attractive in my clothes so I guess I'll let this one slide. But I will be needing an article of your clothing in return," Eli wiggled his eyebrows.

"Elijah!" I slapped his arm and he laughed.

"Wow Edwards, you are quite the abuser."

"Oh shut up," I giggled.

"Make me."

I leaned foward and kissed Elli's waiting lips. His minty breathe and soft lips were heavenly.

"Mr and save it for the wedding and not my classroom,"

"Well only if you're at the ceremony , otherwise I'm afraid we must continue." Eli smirked and turned fowards in his chair.

"Oh well of course I'll be present Eli, after all I was th... Alright class open your books to page 105," walked over to the shelf, grabbed a book and opened the window.

I smiled and took out my book, in the process my sweatshirt slid down my shoulder. I pushed it back up quickly just as a wave of cold air came through the open window. Thank god for Elijah Goldsworthy.

**Well I don't know if that was one of my favorites, but whatever. I really needed some happy eclare just incase 12c doesn't go well. Let me tell you I am extremely nervous for Bittersweet Symphony p.2. Anyway review & leave your emotions to 12c so far! **

**Xo **


End file.
